


Uncaged

by Gina Callen (CALLEN37)



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/Gina%20Callen
Summary: Sequel to Endless Nights. Callen is training the team to work with The Clan when a mysterious faction threatens to cause trouble, who is their leader? Will the team be able to restore the status quo or will the faction take over and destroy life as we know it? AU.





	

"Take him down!" Sam yelled, as Deeks moved towards Callen with the gun in his hand.

Callen charged, fangs bared at the tousled haired detective.

As Deeks shot him Callen winced.

"You missed," Callen admonished him, "That was two inches from my heart, had those bullets been wood and not plastic you would have made me stumble but not stopped me, Focus."

Deeks shook his head, "I'm tired Callen, the baby kept me up all night, we've worked a full day; I just want to go home and crash."

"I don't think that a rogue vampire will care." Callen snapped.

"I know, I know." Deeks held up his hands in supplication, "But five minutes?" He asked and Callen nodded and grabbed a towel.

"You know you are getting better." Callen acquiesced as he walked over to the bench and sat down.

Deeks grinned, "Well, gotta be able to protect the wifey and the little one." He grabbed a bottle of water and took a quick sip. "Kensi says she should be able to start training next week."

Callen smiled, "Good, I know she's been watching, but we need to get up to speed as a team."

"Matt is off to daycare starting monday and I know Kens is looking forward to getting back to work." Deeks told them.

* * *

Matthew Owen Deeks had weighed in at a healthy 7lbs 10oz when he was born and both parents had decided to add Owen's name as a tribute to the man who had been a mentor to Kensi and eventually a friend to Deeks, and was sorely missed. His white blond hair and deep blue eyes were a testament to his father's heritage, but the small birthmark in his left eye was inherited from his mother and he was the most important thing in their life.

Callen had been thrilled when he had been allowed to see the baby, for days after the birth he had stayed away for fear of the reaction that the parents would have to him being near their newborn child.

Deeks had called Sam, while Kensi was still in the hospital and had convinced Sam to bring Callen in to see their son.

Callen for his part had been wary, going so far as handing Sam one of the _'special'_ guns that fired wooden bullets, not just any wooden bullets, but those made from the white ash tree which would kill him instantly.

He had made sure that he had fed before he went.

Sam had told him that all the precautions he was taking were unnecessary and Hetty had agreed with him as she had handed Callen some of her 'special reserve' label blood she kept on hand for him.

Both of them had reassured him that both Kensi and Deeks were fine with him seeing the child and both promised to be there as protection for the boy.

Callen had instantly vowed to protect the child with his own life as soon as he had met him, with both parents nodding their assent they had named Callen protector of their child after Callen explained he could not accept the title of Godfather.

* * *

Now, six months later, Kensi was about ready to return to work and Deeks had been working hard at his training.

"Rested?" Callen asked as he looked up at the windows lining the roof area in the gym.

Deeks nodded, "So what's next?" he asked.

Sam stood up, "I need some refreshing on the hand to hand stuff."

Callen stood and then cocked his head slightly as if he had heard something.

"Ok, you and Deeks do some basic sparring I'll be back in a moment." he said and jogged towards the entrance.

He got to the bullpen as Hetty reentered the mission with a blonde woman by her side.

"I assume that apart from your team everyone has left the building Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked.

Callen nodded, "We are just doing some hand to hand combat stuff." He said as he smiled at the blonde, "Thank you for doing this." He said to her.

Anna smiled, "We both know that they can't just train against you, they need to try with a full blood."

"Although they will be using rubber bullets and fake weapons, they do still pack quite a punch Ms. Kolcheck, please be careful." Hetty advised.

Anna smiled, "Hetty I will be careful, but I also promise to be careful with the humans."

Callen chuckled as he led Anna towards the training area.

* * *

"Deeks, Sam!" Callen called as they entered, "This is Anna, she's going to spar with us."

Anna smiled at them, "Hello, I hope you won't go to easy on me."

For a moment Sam looked suspicious, then Anna moved faster than a blink, to wrap a slender hand around his throat and gave a not too gentle squeeze, "As I have no intention of going easy on you." She said as her fangs protruded.

Her eyes flicked to Sam's neck and the fluid pulsing just below the surface.

_"Anna."_ Callen growled in warning.

Anna smiled and let Sam go and walked over to Callen, taking his hand in hers.

"I have fed Grisha, I have no intentions of feeding off your friends or any human for that matter." She told him with a coy smile.

Callen smiled at her. "I am glad to hear that. Now, let me introduce you."

"Sam Hanna." He said gesturing towards his partner, "And Martin Deeks. This is Anna Kolcheck, she is an enforcer for Mikhail."

"She's a … Vampire?" Deeks asked.

Anna nodded, "I am."

Sam scrunched his forehead as he looked over at her, "Are you related to Arkady Kolcheck?" He asked.

Anna sighed and rolled her eyes, "Unfortunately." She replied.

Callen laughed, "Anna holds Arkady in the same high regard that you do Sam." He informed his partner. "Anna is here to up your training to the next level." He told them.

"There has been some developments in the Clan. I am not privy to all the information, but what I do know is that Mikhail has asked for you all to be fully trained as soon as possible. I know that one of you has been absent, yes?" She asked.

Deeks nodded, "My wife, she starts back on Monday." He told her.

Anna shot a look of concern towards Callen and whispered something.

"I can have her brought in tomorrow, we can start then." Callen told Anna in a louder voice, "You need to talk so they can hear, it is only fair." He admonished her.

Anna glanced down in apology, "I forget." She admitted.

* * *

She sat down on the bench as Callen went back to the ring to work with Deeks.

"Why the hurry?" Sam asked as he joined her on the bench.

Anna shook her head, "I do not know, there is some talk about a new faction, led by an enemy of the clan, someone they were going to execute. It turned out he had followers and has escaped. The leader thinks that this enemy will be dangerous, he is threatening to expose us to the world and he wants to farm humans like cattle."

Sam barely suppressed a shudder, "That's just nasty."

He followed her glance to where she was watching Callen as he gave Deeks a few pointers.

"Have you known Callen long?" He asked.

Anna smiled, "I have known him for a few years."

Sam noted the attraction on her face, "Does he know how you feel for him?" He asked, surprised but pleased at the shocked reaction she gave him.

"I didn't realize I was that obvious that a human would pick up on it." She replied admonishing herself.

Sam leaned back as a smug smiled graced his face. "That's why we were picked to work with Callen and the Clans, we aren't just any humans, we are good at what we do."

There was a loud thud and a sound of satisfaction as Callen unceremoniously threw Deeks who landed on his butt on the mat.

Anna surpressed a smile of her own and with a nod replied, "Obviously the superior humans."

Callen across the gym had been listening to their talk and laughed loudly as he extended his hand to help the exhausted detective to his feet.

"Come on Superior Human, it's time to hit the showers."

Deeks grinned, a look of triumph crossing his face, "See Sam, Callen thinks I'm superior." He grabbed his towel and headed, whistling, into the mens shower room.

Sam jogged over to Callen, "Should we tell him?" Sam asked referring to the bit of the conversation that Deeks had missed.

For a moment both partners stared at one another, then in unison shook their heads.

"NA!" they replied as one.


End file.
